Nothing like sweet revenge
by daddy's little dead girl
Summary: One of Edwards old lovers comes back to plot sweet revenge on him and Bella. Enter Tanya Mason. My first FanFiction.
1. Itroductions

**Nothing like sweet revenge! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the twilight character but I do own the story and the character/s Tanya Mason & Kelly Patrow.  
**

**Twilight time. The safest time of the day for all vampires, the only time we can fully be ourselves.**

**TPOV**

Let introduce myself; my name is Kelly Patrow or well it used to be, now my name is Tanya Mason.  
I have moved from place to place and from coven to coven. The most recent one was Dr Carlise Cullen and his family of seven and his son Edwards pet Bella. But I had to leave them as well, I couldn't stick to their diet so now I am going to Italy. Hopefully Jane will accept me this time. You see there are not a lot of vampires who have gifts obviously apart from speed, strength and gorgeous looks.  
I mean the kind of supernatural gifts like Edward's ability to read minds, Alice's ability of precognition and Jasper's ability to feel and manipulate emotions. Also there's Jane, hers is quite scary and still puts me in pain to think about it.

But the thing is I shall have to face her again as well me and my 'gift' or curse as I call it has been requested.  
You see I have had this 'gift 'since I was born back in 1990. Your probably wondering what my 'gift' is, well here goes they are; telekinesis, shape shifting and the power to imprint. All of them are filthy dog powers and by filthy dog I mean that awful tribe of werewolves. That's another reason why I move place to place all the time, because any coven that has an encounter with an werewolf picks up on their powers. And werewolves being vampires natural enimies is obviously not going to put me in favour with a lot of vampires. Especially Edward. I should have killed him and his preciouse pet Bella when I had the chance, but no Jasper had to work his magic and make me see sense. But when I get to see Jane again sweet revenge shall be mine.


	2. Grand theft auto

"Tanya,"

"What is it now Alec?"

"Well you know you want..."

"You know I want what"

"You know you want revenge on Edward"

"Yes"

"Well Alice knows about your plan and well their coming after you!

"And your problem is?"

"Tanya I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Alec dear. I am stronger and faster than Emmett and Edward put together. So there is no need to worry about it"

"I no, I no. It's just that your still technically a newborn, and you still have your weak points"

"I no. Look I no you love me, put can you please just drop the subject. We've got a car to steal"

"I hate it when you make me do this."

"Well then off you go!"

Oh the joys of having a boyfriend, who is willing to steal the odd car or two for me.

"Oh and Alec dear"

"Yes"

"Make sure you get a fast one"

The only draw back of being a vampire and you've got so used to the diet of human blood is that when you get hungry you are attracted to every human you see or smell. So it makes it virtually impossible to resist a little snack now and then.

"Alec hurry up I'm getting hungry!" I called to him making the impation very clear to him.

I could feel my eyes growing darker that very minute. Then it happened.

* * *

**Wooo please review.**


	3. Harsh words

I was in a room that seemed familiar, so familiar that it sent chills down my spine.

I was in a bedroom, with a man but I can't see his face because he has his back to me.

Then I came out of it. But the person who I saw probably bets I hadn't.

"Well look who it is. Why its Edwards pet Bella and well he wont like this one bit because she's with one those dogs."

"You can talk"

"Jacob don't" Bella hissed at him, her voice thick of fear and spite.

"Why it's got a name has it"

"Well how's life treating you Kelly…"

I interrupted him with a deep snarl.

"Oh sorry I forgot its Tanya isn't it. My apologies."

"Jake please stop it" Bella whispered, I could scene her fear. Silly human.

"Don't you dare drag back the past dog"

"Why leech cant you handle the truth"

"That's it you asked for it"

"Tanya"

"What Alec?"

"I've got the car now come on we've got to go hunting, and by hunting I mean animal hunting."

"Very well then bye dog"

"Bye leech"

* * *


	4. Kisses and petrified boyfriends

**Disclaimer i still do not own twilight or the characters but i own the plot so i can mess with the characters heads mwhahahaha**!!!!!! (:P)

I was still in a foul mood, but Alec's idea of comfort definitely worked.

We stood for what seemed like a decade but was really only a mere second,

then we drew away. He gazed into my eyes, but he didn't wear the look that I knew

and loved, this was a new look of fear and torment.

"Alec what's wrong" I asked worriedly as the love of my life stood there paralysed to the spot.

**Mwhahahaha I have left you on a cliffi.**

**Please review, if you do I shall send you a ov**

**ur fave twilight character.**

**if u don't well lets just say Tanya wont me happy.**

**soooooo……….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I **

**E  
W**


	5. Reluctancy

He didn't reply he just stared back at me, then he changed his direction of his gaze.

I followed it and realised what had spooked him.

"Alec get in the car .I shall short this problem out."

"Tanya. For god sake don't do anything stupid please!" He pleaded.

"Alec, drive far away from here as you can get, and forget about Italy."

"Okay. Tanya whatever happens I love you." I could see and hear the reluctance in his face and his voice as he said this.

"I no you do, now go and don't turn back, meet me at the border of Canada in three days and if I'm not there by the forth, well don't come looking for me"

I gazed into his eyes and ushered him to go and he did and if I could cry I would have as I was about to leave the love of my life forever.


	6. I was in love with a what?

**EPOV**

Just seeing Tanya standing there made me seethe with anger. I took the opertunity to read her mind and I didn't expect to hear what I did.

"_Edward I know you are listening to this to this so please can you just get this over and with"_

"Tanya what over and done with? What happened to your oh so sweet revenge?" I answered out loud.

"_Don't pretend that you don't know what I mean because I no you do, and its something that you've been wanting to do since I tried to kill you and Bella"_

I couldn't believe it she was asking for me to kill her. Now that isn't something Tanya would do. She's a cold blooded killer not someone who wants to even up by having their life taken. I was shocked. This is not the Kelly Patrow I fell in love with, back when she lived in the Quileute reservation with her adopted father Billy Black, and his son Jacob Black. Back when she was a wer… it pains me to think this word but oh well. Back when she was a werewolf. I was in love with a werewolf. This was before I met Bella.

* * *


	7. Threats

**APOV**

"Edward what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Seeing Edward like this really worried me as it reminded me of the time he turned suicidal, after my idiot sister passed on the wrong information. I still haven't forgiven her for that.

"Alice I'm fine go home and tell the others to do so as well. I have some un-finished business to attend to"

"Okay"

"Tanya. If anything happens to my brother I promise I shall hunt you down myself and rip you apart burn the pieces" I meant every thing I said to her and she seemed to no that already.

"Oh don't worry the beast inside me is quite tame" she leered.


	8. Please kill me

**EPOV**

"Edward like I said, lets just get this over and done with. Because if you kill me now, you don't have to worry about Alec coming to find me, as I told him not to"

"Yes I no I heard."

"Now please kill me," she pleaded, with not even a hint of trickery in her husky, yet well spoken voice.

"And make it quick"

"Don't worry it will be" I answered just to put her at ease.


	9. That fateful night

**TPOV**

He was right it was quick and as it was practically over when I remembered the night I was turned.

**Flashback **

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly" he was toying with my hair as he said it.

"Yes Edward?"

"Do you no how beautiful you look"

"Edward you tell me every night"

"I do?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Well you should no the answer then"

"I should. And you should remember that you've already told me."

"Hmm, yes but its funny to see you annoyed"

"Well I best be going. Stay safe"

He Lent over to give me a peck on the cheek but I interrupted him before he got a chance.

"Is that meant to be funny."

"Is what meant to be funny?" He drew himself backwards so he could see my face more clearly, so he could show me that he was listening to me as a true gentle man would.

"You no perfectly well that I can look after myself."

"Yes. Now I really must be off now Carlise is wondering where I am, and well Emmett ... is just being well Emmett, and Alice is plotting when to kill me"

"Bye" I called to him as walked off into the woods. And after that came the pain, a pain so bad that it rooted it self deep down into to soul and took the last breath out of my body. Then every thing went cold and black and all over my body went numb.

**Exit Flashback**

**

* * *

**

** Hey its me again I hoped you enjoyed this as much I hope you would.**


	10. Life, Love, Death

Life, Love, Death it's a funny thing I thought as my body hit the flames.

** A/N:**

**Hello people thnks for reading this if u even did I hoped you liked it and you didn't get bord half way through. This is my first fanfic so im so sorri if it didn't reach ur standards stay tuned for more stories.**


End file.
